poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena, The Pearl Ranger
Serena, The Pearl Ranger is the thirty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Pokemon. Summary Just as though that Robbie's birthday was going to be the best day ever with the boys helping out, But the girls were a little confused, Especially if they want to know what it was and Serena gets her own morpher. Plot Robbie's Birthday is Today/The Best Day Ever The episode starts out with Robbie waking up and singing the song, "Best Day Ever," and he describes to the boys on what he plans to do on this day. Do his "perfect" job as at CHS, practice karate with his students, Go hang out with his friends and at the end of the day out with Serena, He knew that she would always want to be with him all the time. At Sugarcube Corner/A Secret Surprise from the girls Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was attempting to break her cupcake-icing record. Mrs. Cake enters with a scroll detailing a large order, and she tells Pinkie to watch the front counter while she checks the supply room. When the boys came and Robbie shows her an invitation, Pinkie reads it and discovers something tremendous, It was Robbie's 25th birthday and she can't wait to share this news with the girls, Especially Twilight, But the boys told her that it must be kept secret until everything is ready, A nervous Pinkie Pie wonders if she is capable of keeping such a secret. Twilight helps babysit Flurry Heart/Seeing Ash Ketchum and his friends At Twilight's house, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor put Twilight in charge of babysitting Flurry Heart while they work at Crystal Prep Academy. Just as Robbie and the boys got together, They met with Ash Ketchum and his friends, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Max, May, Brendan, Wally, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Tracey Sketchit, Gary Oak, Drew, Deliah, Iris, Clan, Clemont & Bonnie, Vincent, Virgil, Cameron, Mairin, Alain, Hilda, Paul, Trip, Zoey, Georgia, Hilbert, Shauna, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe and the rest of their Pokemon. The New Heroes comes/Robbie gathers the boys for their time Then, They met with Charles a.k.a Mighty Accelguard, Kassie Carlen known as Super Pig, And the Steam Flyers: James Ray Steam and Pazu who're known as Steamboy and Pilot Boy. Soon, It was time for Robbie and the boys to have their time and make ready for his birthday party. Pinkie Pie tries to keep the surprise a secret/Twilight gets suspicious Meanwhile with Gmerl, Yoshi, Mordecai, Rigby and Pinkie, They had to make sure the girls don't know about the surprise yet. As for Twilight, She begins to get suspicious what Pinkie was hiding. Serena, Misty, May, Dawn and the girls bond with Flurry Heart/A Girl's Playtime Back at Twilight's house, The girls begin to bond Flurry Heart, Especially Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Lillie, Mallow and Lana. So, They get to go first to play with Flurry. Team Rocket spies on Robbie and his friends/Noticing Ash and all of his friends Then, ???. Pinkie Pie keeps the truth to herself/Serena found the Pearl Data Squad Morpher ???, . Showing the Morpher to Palutena and Pit/Digit and Widget summons Lucina ???, . Emerl remembers his promise for Serena to be a Ranger/Meeting with Team Rocket ???, . Beginning a Neutral Motto/A frenemy get together ???, . Pinkie Pie, Gmerl, Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi trust James and Meowth/Patience is a Virtue ???, . Tracey sketches a few Pokemon/Max learns the same thing ???, . Pinkie Pie shows Jessie Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake/Don't spoil the surprise ???, . Team Rocket contact each other/Making a need to know basis ???, . Robbie and Serena's time with Flurry Heart/Tracey plays with her ???, . Robbie told Serena about her birthday and anniversary/Keeping a promise for him ???, . Jessie and James prepare a challenge for Serena/A one on one Pokemon Dual ???, . A Robbery not too far from CHS/Serena join the Power Rangers ???, . The Rise of the Pearl Data Squad Ranger/Serena stopped the bad guys ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Heroes Mighty Accelguard Super Pig Steam Flyers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Max, May, Brendan, Wally, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Tracey Sketchit, Gary Oak, Drew, Deliah, Iris, Clan, Clemont & Bonnie, Vincent, Virgil, Cameron, Mairin, Alain, Hilda, Paul, Trip, Zoey, Georgia, Hilbert, Shauna, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe and their Pokemon *Jessie, James and Meowth Civilians * Songs #I'm Crazy In Love Trivia *In this episode, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot won't be around to mess up Robbie's birth-iversary. *This episode marks of Serena having the Pearl Data Squad Morpher for the first time. Transcript *Serena, The Pearl Ranger Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes